


You're Pretty

by Lucifendi



Series: Lucifendi [2]
Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifendi/pseuds/Lucifendi
Summary: Lucy doesn't feel so sure about her looks, her lover's there to comfort her. I cannot write summarys
Relationships: Lucy Baker & Alfendi Layton, Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton
Series: Lucifendi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562623
Kudos: 14





	You're Pretty

She was gorgeous. From the day she stepped into the mystery room he could tell. Her wide sparkling eyes, with pools of red blood that shone brightly when she smiled. And oh Lord her smile could light up his whole day. The way her nose scrunched slightly and her cheeks went pink. Her small ears wiggling when she found a piece of evidence. Her soft ginger hair that perfectly framed her face.

The way she'd get so passionate about something so quickly, and clench her fists, either a genre smile or frown on her face. He'd use any excuse to compliment her, even before they began to date. ('Whoever thought being pretty could get ya murdered, eh?' 'Well I'm sure you would know the struggles of being beautiful.')

Her soft hands that fit into his so perfectly, her soft laugh and cute accent. And of course, her body never ceased to blow him away, no matter how many times he saw her in her most vulnerable ways. Her small waist and soft hips.

But she didn't see her beauty, her shining radiance that brought happiness into the hearts of everyone who saw her. She didn't even see her internal beauty.

Once she had been lying in bed with her lover, laying on his exposed chest sleepily, the noise of the think pages turning the only noise apart from the ticking clock and birds outside. She had been silent for a while, her mind clearly elsewhere.

"Penny for your thoughts." He smiled down at the startled girl, who giggled.

"Oh, it's nowt'." Her usual bright smile was tainted slightly, her eyes less bright. Alfendi frowned gently.

"No, seriously, what's wrong?" Her eyes looked away from his, but a finger under her chin drew them back. He searched her eyes for the problem, trying to see where her pain was coming from. 

Lucy sighed. "It's not much, I'm serious." She finally sat up, Alfendi's shirt falling loosely on her as she hopped out of bed, upset to have ruined the mood. Alfendi didn't say anything but put this moment aside, storing it in case it came up again.

And it did. Sometimes he'd catch staring in the mirror, twisting and poking her face as though she could will it to change. She'd stop the second she knew he was there, changing the subject.

It was a few weeks later she fell apart. It has started normally, her back against the wall as he left soft kisses down her neck, hand sliding up her thigh as she gasped softly. Soon things had let them to their bed, and as Alfendi played with the soft hem of her dress, about to pull it up, when he noticed her expression. 

"Are you uncomfortable? We can stop." He drew back and looked at her as she shook her head.

"No! It's not that." She tried to grab his face again but Alfendi stopped her. 

"I know you're upset and I want to help you. Please."

Lucy felt her eyes burn and she suddenly sat up, drawing her knees up as Alfendi gave her a hug. "I don't feel pretty." She mumbled into her knees, tears rolling down her face. "I'm not pretty, I don't like how I look a-an' I don't see how ya can stand my looks."

Alfendi pulled her closer, kissing her head softly. "I think you're perfect. Have you seen yourself? Like properly. Have you seen your eyes, with flecks of brown mixed in with crimson red, eyes that light up with so much happiness it's impossible to feel sad." He went on, listing endless things he loved about her. Every now and then rubbing her back or squeezing her hand. Soon she let herself fully relax into him, rubbing her eyes.

"I can't make you see your beauty but trust me." He kissed her forehead softly. "You're the most beautiful woman I know." Lucy giggled, sniffing slightly. 

"Thank you." She muttered, tilting her head up to kiss him softly. She pulled back and moved some of potty's hair aside. "Ya hairs so long."

"Jealous my dear?"

She laughed. "No! Although I might grow my hair out." She muttered to herself, twirling a strand of hair as placid came out. 

"I think you'd look beautiful."


End file.
